


We're Not So Different

by marbie20



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbie20/pseuds/marbie20
Summary: Students from three different high schools mash together and find out they're not so different after all. Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, and Be More Chill. Heathers and DEH join BMC's high school.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy and Michael walked into their school with apprehension. After the whole SQUIP incident, the two had grown closer and had become better friends with the others involved: Christine, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Jake, and Rich. However, today was going to be interesting. For the next few months, students from different schools would be attending their school. The school was going to be crowded and new people were going to be wandering the halls. Jeremy glanced at Michael as they walked through the halls.

“Think we’ll be able to find our friends through this crowd?” Michael asked Jeremy over the chatter in the hall.

Jeremy stood on his toes, searching for their friends. “Oh wait, I see Rich and Jake over there!”

Michael and Jeremy rushed over to their friends. Rich was talking to Jake when he turned and saw Michael coming over.

“Michael! Thought I would never find you in this crowd.”

Rich reached for Michael’s hand and Michael blushed. “Luckily Jeremy can see over all these people.”

“Still can’t find the girls,” Jeremy quipped. “Wait…Christine! Over here!”

Christine made her way through the crowd with Brooke and Chloe in tow. Christine fell into Jeremy’s arms.

“Oh wow, I can barely move through the halls!”

Chloe looked around. “Where’s Jenna?”

“HEY!”

Chloe turned and saw Jenna waving at her from a distance. Jake hurried to her and brought her over to join the rest of the group. Rich rested his arm around Michael’s shoulder and Christine leaned against Jeremy.

“So…what now?” Christine asked.

Jeremy sighed. “Now…I guess we figure out how to navigate through the halls.”

***

Veronica Sawyer leaned against her new locker, looking around at her new school. She hated that Mrs. Fleming had made her sign up for this new program. By combing schools, students were supposed to “bond over their differences” and learn how similar everyone was. Veronica only signed up because her two best friends, Martha and Heather M, said they would sign up as well. Heather D refused to join because she was still bitter about the whole Heather C incident. Veronica shuddered at the thought of her past, but when she saw her friends coming to her, the sight brought a smile to her face. Martha and Heather got on either side of Veronica.

“Isn’t this exciting, Veronica?” Martha asked happily.

“Color me stoked,” Veronica said sarcastically.

Heather took a deep breath. “At least we’re together. And who knows, we may learn to like it here.”

Veronica just sighed. “I really hope you’re right, Heather. Maybe things will start to look up for us.”

Martha gripped Veronica’s hand and Veronica smiled at her. “It’ll be great, V, just watch.”

Veronica tried to think positively. “Yeah, it’ll be great.”

***

Evan rubbed his arm nervously, looking at his new school. Zoe leaned against him reassuringly.

“Hey, Evan, this will be a good experience. A new start for all of us.”

Evan smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. “Yeah, a new start.”

Jared burst through the crowd, dragging Alana behind him. “Thank goodness we found you guys. I can’t find my way around this school.”

Alana raised an eyebrow. “You mean, _you_ can’t find your way around. I’m doing just fine.”

Jared shot her an annoyed glance and Zoe laughed. “C’mon, you guys, this will be great!”

Jared groaned and turned to Evan. “I can’t believe your mom thought that you transferring schools would be a good idea. And it’s not like we just let you go alone. You’d be helpless without us.”

Evan blushed. “Yes, I would be. Thank you again for coming with me, all of you.”

Zoe squeezed his arm. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And who knows, we may even make some new friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy, Michael, and Rich walked to their first class, trying to stick together. Jeremy looked at all the new students and hoped for the best. Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“Dude, I can’t afford to lose you to the crowd. Stay close to me!”

Jeremy just laughed at him. “You can’t possibly lose me, Michael.”

Rich raised his elbow to reach Jeremy’s shoulder. “We have to take all precautions, Jeremy. If we lose you, Michael might just lose it.”

Michael nudged Rich playfully. “You stay close too. We can lose you easily.”

Jeremy nudged Rich. “Yeah, you’ll get lost easily.”

Rich just rolled his eyes. “C’mon, sit down.”

Michael laughed with Jeremy and sat next to Rich. Sitting next to Jeremy was a boy with shaggy brown hair who looked almost nervous to be there. Sitting behind the boy was another guy with brown hair who was relaxing in his chair. Jeremy leaned over to the boy next to him.

“Uh, hi, I’m Jeremy. Are you new here?”

The boy nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m Evan.” He nodded his head behind him. “That’s Jared.”

Jared waved. “’Sup.”

Jeremy motioned towards his friends. “This is Rich and Michael.”

Michael waved at Evan from across Jeremy’s desk. “Hey, welcome to our crappy school.”

Rich burst out laughing. “Straight from the mouth of the Homecoming Queen.”

Michael turned around flicked Rich’s head. “Shut up, or you’re on your own today for homework.”

Rich leaned his elbows on his desk. “Awe, come on, sweetie. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Michael winked at him and turned back around to face Jared and Evan. “Don’t mind, Rich, he’s just being an idiot.”

“I heard that!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Welcome to our school. Do you two know anyone else here?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, our friends Zoe and Alana are here with us. Alana is already trying to find extracurricular activities to fill her afternoons. Zoe is probably just trying to figure out her way around the school.”

“Zoe will be fine, Evan. Don’t worry about your girlfriend.”

Evan blushed and Jeremy chuckled. “Ah, so she’s your girlfriend, huh? That’s cute.”

Michael nudged Jeremy. “You act like you don’t have a girlfriend yourself.” Michael leaned over to see Jared and Evan. “Her name is Christine. You can’t miss her.”

Jeremy blushed. “Yeah, she’s amazing.”

Rich cooed behind him. “Mikey, am I amazing, too?”

Michael just sighed. “Oh shut up, Rich.”

Jeremy leaned over to Evan. “Michael and Rich are dating, if you couldn’t tell.”

Jared raised his chin. “Oh, nice!”

Jeremy leaned back over as class began. After class, Jeremy invited Evan and Jared to join them after school.

“We all hang out in the auditorium after school every day. We can introduce you to the girls. You will both love them. They’re hilarious.”

Rich chuckled. “Chloe and Brooke are basically the same person. Jenna’s the one you have to watch out for.”

Michael shook his head. “Jenna is really nice, you’ll like her, promise.”

Evan smiled. “I’m sure we will, right Jared?”

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, probably.”

***

Veronica stayed close to Martha and Heather as they walked into their first class. Veronica leaned over to her friends.

“Don’t leave me alone, okay?”

Heather smiled. “We won’t, V, it’ll be okay.”

Veronica rubbed her arm nervously. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Martha squeezed her hand. “Hey, J.D. isn’t here, Veronica. You don’t have to worry.”

Heather linked her arm with Veronica’s. “We’re here for you, girl. This is a new school with new people. As long as we stick together, we’ll be okay.”

Veronica let out a held breath. “Yeah, you guys are right. Let’s do this.”

They sat down in their seats and Veronica instinctively crossed her arms. She looked over the seat next to her and saw two girls talking to each other. One girl had dark skin and long, dark hair with glasses. She was smiling and talking fast. The other girl had brown, mousy hair that turned to a blonde with golden streaks. She was genuinely smiling and listening to the other girl. Veronica listened in on their conversation a little.

“You think Evan and Jared are doing alright?” Mousy said.

Glasses nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure they’re fine. I bet they’ve already made friends.”

Mousy fidgeted with the cuffs of her jeans. “But Evan can get so nervous sometimes. Hopefully they’re doing okay.”

Glasses nodded but then whispered, “Hey, don’t look now but the Goth girl next to you is staring at us intently.”

Veronica blinked rapidly and turned her head. Mousy turned to her. “Hey, are you new here as well?”

Veronica slowly turned to face the girl. “Yes…I’m Veronica. You?”

“I’m Zoe. This is my friend Alana.”

Alana quickly waved and then put her hand back down. Veronica fidgeted with the red scrunchie on her wrist, a reminder of her past. “Sorry, I’m just nervous about starting at a new school. I didn’t really choose to come here. Our school counselor suggested it. She thought it would be good for me or something.”

Zoe smiled. “That’s alright. Alana and I are nervous as well. But hey, we just made a new friend, right?”

Veronica smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

Alana’s eyes darted around quickly. “Um, are you here by yourself?”

Veronica shook her head. “Uh, no, I’m here with my best friends, Martha and Heather.”

Martha turned at the mention of her name. “What?”

Veronica motioned towards the girls. “Martha, this is Zoe and Alana. They’re new here, too.”

Martha waved and then nudged Heather. She looked up from her phone. “Oh, hey, I’m Heather McNamara.”

Veronica chuckled. “Hey, Heather, you could probably just introduce yourself as Heather.”

Heather blushed. “Oh yeah, sorry I’m just so used to…” She paused, lost in time. “Well it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”

Veronica squeezed her hand sympathetically. “Hey, this is Zoe and Alana. You were right, we made friends.”

Heather waved. “Hey.”

Zoe smiled. “Nice to meet you all. Would you like to meet the guys later? It’s my boyfriend Evan and our friend Jared.”

Veronica smiled. “Yeah, we’d love to meet them.”

Martha grinned happily. “V, we actually made friends!”

Veronica giggled. “Yeah, Martha, we did.”

***

During the lunch break, Jeremy, Michael and Rich brought over Evan and Jared to join their group. Evan looked around. Jeremy noticed him.

“Are you looking for your friends?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, where are they…?”

Jeremy stood up. “What do they look like?”

Jared interjected. “Zoe has mousy brown hair and she should be wearing jeans with doodles on them. Alana has dark hair and glasses, wearing a skirt and t-shirt.”

Jeremy went to go find them. He found it easy to navigate crowds, since he had been doing it for years. He eventually found the girls matching Jared’s descriptions.

“Hey, are you Zoe and Alana?”

The girl with mousy hair nodded. “Yes, and you are?”

“Hi, I’m Jeremy. I go to this school. I met Evan and Jared earlier and they’re sitting with us. Care to join?”

Zoe stood up and pulled Alana with her. “Oh, yeah, sure!” She looked back at the three girls sitting behind her. “Can we bring our friends? They’re new as well.”

Jeremy nodded. “The more the better.”

Jeremy introduced himself to the other girls and found out they were Veronica, Martha and Heather. The girls followed Jeremy to the table where they met up with the rest of the group. When they got to the table, Veronica noticed a girl with a baseball cap squealed when she saw them.

“Ooh, more girls to join our group!”

Jeremy laughed and he sat next to a girl with Asian features. He turned to Veronica and the other girls.

“So, I’d like to introduce you to our group. This is Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna.” He motioned to the girl next to him. “This is Christine.” Then he motioned to the guys sitting across from him. “This is Michael and Rich.” Then he turned to face the new girls. “Everyone, this is Veronica, Heather, and Martha. They’re from a different school.” Then he turned to the friends of Zoe and Alana. “This is Jared and Evan, and their friends Zoe and Alana.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Is that everyone?”

Chloe looked around. “Wait, where is…?”

A new guy sauntered to the table. “Woah, our group has grown significantly.”

Jeremy sighed. “Jake. Everyone, this is Jake.”

Jake waved. “Hello, everyone.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Can everyone new to Jake just sound off your names, please? I’m out of breath.”

Jake met everyone new at the table and then sat next to Chloe. “Wow, our group is huge now. Nice!”

Martha and Heather started talking to Brooke, Chloe and Jenna. Zoe and Alana caught up with Evan and Jared. Jeremy and his friends were all talking. Veronica sat at the end of the table, fidgeting with the red scrunchie. She looked off into the distance and thought about her past. She could move schools, but she couldn’t escape that. Chloe noticed her zoning off.

“Veronica, you okay?”

Veronica snapped back to attention. “Um, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, just distracted I guess.”

Heather glanced at her. “Hey, V, you sure you’re okay?”

Veronica nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She noticed Martha staring at her sympathetically. “I’m fine, okay?!”

Martha jumped back and turned away from Veronica. Veronica stood up and stormed off to the girls’ bathroom. Zoe watched her walk away and turned to Martha.

“Is she okay?”

Martha glanced at Heather and shrugged. Heather sighed and nodded. “This past year has been…hard on all of us, especially Veronica.” Heather noticed that everyone at the table had turned to face her. She shrunk up. “I…I don’t know if I should say.”

Christine smiled at her from across the table. “Hey, if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.”

Zoe glanced at the girls’ bathroom. “I’ve had a hard year as well.” She motioned towards her friends. “We all have. Maybe I can talk to her?”

Martha shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Zoe went to find Veronica. She found Veronica clutching the sink, her back arched and her cheeks tear-stained.

“Veronica?” Zoe asked softly.

Veronica turned around rapidly. “Zoe? What are you…?”

Zoe gave a half-hearted shrug. “Heather and Martha mentioned you’ve had a hard year. I have as well. I wanted to see if I could help in some way.”

Veronica sniffed. “I don’t think you’d understand.”

Zoe shuffled her feet. “Try me.”

Veronica sighed. “I recently ended a toxic relationship. The things he did…they still haunt me.” She swallowed. “The reason Heather introduced herself with her last name is because…there used to be two more: Heather Chandler and Heather Duke. Duke is at our old school. Chandler…is dead.”

Zoe gasped. “Oh my gosh…were you two close?”

Veronica scoffed. “Close? No. She hated my guts and vice versa. But Mickey was close to her. My ex…he…ended up killing himself trying to avenge me.” She looked up at Zoe with fire in her eyes. “So I am not okay. I am so far from okay. This scrunchie on my arm? It used to belong to Heather Chandler. She was the alpha of the school. I took it from her. And now…now we’re at this new school and I’m so glad I have Martha and Mickey. I couldn’t do this without them.”

Zoe was silent for a few seconds but then said quietly, “My brother killed himself this past year. He was holding what we thought was a suicide note but was actually a note Evan had written to himself. My brother was abusive and mean. I honestly didn’t mourn his death. But Evan helped me learn to forgive him. Of course, the story is much longer than that, and I’m sure yours is too. What I’m trying to say is that I get it. I get what you’re going through. If that helps.”

Veronica just stared at Zoe. “I’m so sorry… Are you okay?”

Zoe nodded. “Yes, I’m okay now. I’m with Evan and couldn’t be happier. I’ve gained two more friends because of him and I learned to forgive my brother. Hopefully Heather and Martha can help you through this.”

Veronica gave a small smile. “You know, Zoe, you’re an amazing person. And I appreciate you…a lot. Thank you for following me.”

Zoe opened her arms. “Hug?”

Veronica chuckled and hugged her. They walked back to the lunch table arm and arm. Everyone glanced at them as they came back. Martha and Heather glanced at Veronica.

“Are you okay?”

Veronica smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I think I’m gonna like it here.”


	3. Chapter 3

After school the new group got together to hang out in the auditorium. Christine walked in and took in a deep breath.

“I love play rehearsal,” she said happily.

Jeremy smiled at her. “Me too.”

Evan walked in with Zoe and just sighed. “This place is huge, much bigger than ours, huh?”

Zoe gave him a side glance. “We never did theater, Evan.”

He shrugged. “Still.”

Michael walked to the stage with Rich and hopped on, sitting on the edge. Rich played with Michael’s dangling feet.

“So many memories here, huh?”

Chloe crossed her arms. “Definitely some interesting memories here.”

Brooke sighed and leaned against Chloe. Jenna just stared at the stage, remembering their time here. Veronica walked in behind Jenna with Martha and Heather. “Woah, killer stage.”

Jeremy muttered, “You have no idea how accurate that statement is.”

Jake walked over to Chloe and grasped her hand. She smirked at him playfully. Heather cocked her hip.

“Why do you hang out here?”

Christine looked at her. “It’s where we all got close. It’s our place.”

“So you were all in theater together?”

Jeremy shrugged. “More or less.”

“Let me just say, _I_ wasn’t in the play, and neither was Rich!” Michael called from the stage.

Heather continued. “So how did you all meet then?”

Jeremy chuckled. “That, my friend, is a long story.”

Veronica hopped on the stage next to Michael. “We have time. Care to tell?”

Jeremy looked at Rich. “Well it started with you, didn’t it?”

Rich blushed embarrassingly. “Uh, yeah, I guess it did.” He cleared his throat. “You guys ever hear of a SQUIP?”

Veronica shook her head. She turned to Zoe who was shaking her head as well. Rich continued.

“Well it’s a super computer in a pill that you take. It implants in your brain and it teaches you how to be cool.”

Heather scoffed. “You need to be _taught_ how to be cool?”

Martha shot her a look. “Some people weren’t part of the popular crowd, Mickey, remember?”

Heather shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Anyway,” Rich said, “I took it. And it changed my life. I became popular. And then I told Jeremy about it. Now the story is yours, Jeremy.”

Jeremy cleared his throat and hopped onto the stage on the other side of Michael. “Well, I used to be a nobody in the social network and even though I had the greatest best friend, i.e. Michael, I wasn’t satisfied. And so I took the SQUIP and it transformed my life. I started dating Brooke, then Chloe, and I became a jerk. Then I made a huge mistake and almost destroyed the school. I did all this just to get to know Christine. And, in the end, I ended up making a great group of friends and I got the girl.”

Heather looked at Veronica in shock. “All that… _just_ to become popular?”

Veronica glanced at Heather. “Heather, don’t you remember what I had to do in order to become popular like you?”

Rich clapped his hands. “Ooh, another story! Do tell.”

Veronica locked eyes with Zoe and Zoe gave her a reassuring smile. Veronica crossed her arms. “Our story is a little darker…” She took a deep breath. “It started with the Heathers. Three popular girls all named Heather, Mickey here included. They ruled the school. I was a nobody but like Jeremy, I had an amazing best friend, Martha Dunnstock. One day the Heathers realized I could forge handwritings and transformed me into a popular girl. Then I started dating a boy named J.D.” Veronica paused, visions of her prince charming coming back to her. “He was there for me when Heather Chandler decided I shouldn’t be popular anymore. Then Heather…”

Heather chimed in. “Heather Chandler died. Suicide.”

Veronica hid her eyes in shame. “Yeah she died. And then two other popular boys followed in suit. And then…”

“I tried,” Heather said.

“And then I tried as well,” Martha chimed in.

Veronica continued. “Heather Duke took Heather Chandler’s place as the apex predator. My relationship with J.D. became abusive and the only way to stop him from including me in his plans was for me to…” She paused and let out a breath. “It doesn’t matter anymore. J.D. tried to blow up the school. He was hurt and tainted and his father ruined him. I tried to save him but I couldn’t. And so J.D. ended up blowing himself up. And then I took the red scrunchie from Duke and stopped the social hierarchy. Martha, Mickey and I became best friends again and now we’re here.”

Silence filled the auditorium. Zoe walked up to Veronica and took her hands. “I am so sorry you had to go through that.”

Veronica tilted her head. “What about you? You had to go through that traumatic experience as well.”

Zoe shrugged and looked back at Evan. “I had someone to lean on.” She looked back to Veronica. “What I went through doesn’t compare to you.”

Veronica closed her eyes and felt tears on the brim of her eyes. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” She hated how her voice was choking up. Martha and Heather went to Veronica and stood by her side. Zoe stayed close to her.

“It’s okay to feel emotion. If you need to let it out, we’re here.”

Christine walked up to Veronica. “We’re all here for you. Even though we just met today, I feel connected to you somehow.”

Tears fell down Veronica’s face. “I…I have to go.”

She hopped off the stage but Zoe stopped her. “You can’t keep running away from your problems, Veronica. Please, let us help.”

Veronica felt the pressure building up in her chest and she screamed. She fell onto her knees and just screamed.

“It’s not fair!”

Martha twirled Veronica’s hair affectionately. “V, I know we all wish those three hadn’t died. But we’re moving on and that’s okay.”

Veronica lifted her face to look at her best friend. “No…it’s not fair that I’m alive. I should be dead. I shouldn’t be here. I’m a dead girl walking.”

Suddenly, the whole group surrounded Veronica. Brooke placed her hand on Veronica’s shoulder. Heather rubbed her back, trying to calm the sobs. Christine and Zoe held her hands. All the guys kneeled down next to her. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Veronica, you’re not alone. We have all gone through a traumatic experience. Take Rich for example. The SQUIP made him go crazy and he burned a house down. And me, I felt so alone when Jeremy left me I…well it doesn’t matter what I did. You’re not alone.”

Evan kneeled down to eyelevel with her. “I tried to hurt myself. I made up a story so that I looked like hero. I make up a fake friendship in order to make myself feel better. Nobody is perfect, Veronica. It’s okay. What matters now is that you have friends who are there for you. You’ll never be alone again.”

Veronica’s sobs subsided and she was able to take a deep breath. She slowly stood up and looked around at all the people who she know considered her friends. A small smile appeared on her face.

“Thank you…all of you. I didn’t realize how much I had been holding back.”

Heather and Martha hugged her. “We love you, V,” Martha said. “You’re my best friend in the whole world and I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Heather chuckled. “Hell, I’d still be living a fake life with Heather and Heather if it weren’t for you.”

Zoe smiled. “See? It’s going to be okay.”

Veronica threw her arms around Zoe. “I am so glad I met you.” She looked behind Zoe at Evan. “You have the absolute best girlfriend. Don’t ever forget that.”

Evan smiled. “Trust me. I won’t.”

Veronica looked at Brooke and Christine. “Never change. You girls are amazing.” She looked over at Chloe and Jenna. “All of you.” She smiled at the guys. “Everyone here is amazing. Don’t ever change.”

Everyone came in for a group hug and for the first time in a long time, Veronica felt completely at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The group went to go get frozen yogurt after the auditorium. Veronica, Christine, Martha and Zoe became inseparable after they bonded. Heather had started talking to Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna and soon the four of them became close. They pushed tables together at Pinkberry and all sat together, talking and laughing together. The guys went with Evan and Jared to show them the video game store they always went to.

“Hey, Brooke,” Heather asked her, “tell me about how you and the others became friends?”

Brooke batted her eyelashes and smiled. “Well, Chloe, Jenna and I have been friends since forever. We recently became really good friends with Christine and the guys. It took a traumatic experience for us to bond.”

Chloe nodded. “Cause Jeremy dated Brooke here, and then him and me kind of…well that doesn’t matter. After the play, Christine and Jeremy started dating and then we just got close.”

“Come to think of it,” Jenna chimed in, “Jeremy and Michael were kind of the people that brought us all together.”

Heather turned to Christine. “How do you like dating Jeremy?”

Christine blushed. “He’s very sweet to me and I like talking to him. I feel entirely comfortable around him.”

Heather looked down. “I kind of wish I had a relationship like that.”

Veronica turned to her. “Mickey, you don’t need a guy in your life. You have us.”

Heather smiled over at her. “Thanks, V. And you’re right. It’s nice to have, you know, good girl friends. Instead of ones that will try to stab you in the back at every moment.”

“Well Heather Duke isn’t here,” Martha commented. “She’s not our friend. She chose that way.”

Veronica nudged her playfully. “Yeah, we totally would have accepted Heather Duke if she just was, you know, nice.”

“Heather Duke sounds like an interesting girl,” Chloe said. “Not sure if we would get along.”

Heather shook her head. “Oh you wouldn’t. Heather was a witch. And so was Heather.”

Brooke and Chloe exchanged confused looks. “You all had the same name…how did you tell who was talking to who?”

Heather looked confused. “What do you mean? We just did.”

Veronica patted Brooke’s arm. “Don’t feel bad. Nobody knew who was who except for the Heathers.”

Brooke just giggled. “Wow, that’s hilarious.”

Jenna glanced at Brooke. “You and Chloe and are close like that, too, Brooke. I swear sometimes you two are the same person.”

Brooke and Chloe exclaimed at the same time, “Are not!”

Everyone broke into laughter. Zoe watched all the interactions from the end of the table. She turned to Alana, who had been quiet the entire time.

“Hey, Alana, you okay?”

Alana nodded. “Yeah…I’m fine.” She sighed. “I just miss Jared and Evan, that’s all.”

Zoe grasped her hand. “Do you want to go hang out with them? Go ahead, don’t feel pressured to be here.”

Alana smiled at her. “Thanks, Zoe, really means a lot.” She hesitated before saying, “Could someone tell me where the guys are?”

Jenna stood up. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Jenna and Alana left Pinkberry together, and it looked like Alana was finally starting to enjoy herself. Zoe leaned on Veronica.

“I’m so glad we met, Ronnie.”

Veronica leaned on her back. “You still would’ve had Evan even if we hadn’t met.”

Zoe looked at her. “That’s true, but I wouldn’t have found an amazing friend like you. I’ll always have Evan. He’s everything I need. But so are you.”

Veronica blushed. “Thanks, Zoe.”

***

Jenna and Alana walked into the video game store. The guys were spread out around the store. Jeremy, Michael, Evan and Jared were having a competition in the back. Rich and Jake were just walking around, trying to find something interesting to play. Jenna wandered over to Rich and Jake and joined them. Alana slowly walked over to the others. She leaned up against a shelf.

“Mind if I join?”

Jared looked back. “Alana! Hey! Yeah, sit down here next to me.”

She sat next to him and smiled. Evan waved at her. Jeremy and Michael were busy trying to beat the current level on the game. Alana leaned against Jared and watched the game.

“It seems like everyone is getting along pretty well. Zoe and Veronica are really close now,” Alana said.

Jared looked over at her. “What about you? Are you enjoying yourself at all?”

Alana shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I haven’t really connected with anyone here…you know, besides the friends I already have.”

Jared looked behind him. “What about Jenna? She seems cool.”

Alana looked at Jenna. She was laughing with Rich and Jake. Alana shrugged again. “I don’t know. I haven’t gotten the chance to really know her.”

Jared nudged her. “Why not go talk to her? You may end up enjoying yourself. And hey, talk to Rich and Jake as well. You never know.”

Alana sighed. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Alana walked over to Jenna and the guys, rubbing her arm nervously. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Jenna smiled widely at her. “Hey, Alana! We’re just browsing the games and just hanging out. We’re planning a get together at Jake’s new house. Want to come?”

Alana smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Jenna grinned. “Great! Here, let me give you my number.” They exchanged phone numbers and Alana just stared at the new number in her phone. Alana wasn’t very good at making friends, her anxiety stopped her from reaching out. But there was something different about Jenna Rolan. She seemed to…want to actually know Alana.

Alana felt her spirits lifting. “Um…you guys just want to hang out?”

Rich threw his arm around her. “Definitely!” He shot a glance at Michael and chuckled. “It seems that my boyfriend over there is preoccupied with Jeremy, so I’m down to hang out with you guys.”

Jake nodded his head towards the door. “Wanna head over to my house?”

Jenna linked her arm around Alana’s. “Let’s go!”

Alana glanced back at Jared. “Jared…I’m leaving with them!”

He winked at her as they left. Jared chuckled softly and turned back to Evan. “I’m glad that she’s making new friends. She needs them.”

Evan nodded. “Yeah she does. Hopefully she’ll have fun.”

Michael and Jeremy cheered as they won the game. “It’s a two player game, buddy!” Michael exclaimed.

Jeremy laughed and threw his arm around Michael’s shoulder. “We’ll always be a team.”

“So, you guys have always been best friends?” Evan asked.

Michael tilted his head. “For the most part. During the whole SQUIP incident, there were times that we weren’t talking. But that doesn’t matter anymore. We were there for each other, and that’s all that matters.”

Jeremy sighed. “Yeah, I still feel shame about that, but I know that Michael will always be my best friend. Nothing can change that.”

Michael nudged him. “Not even Christine?”

Jeremy nudged him back. “Nope. And not even Rich, either.”

Michael chuckled and turned to Evan. “Have you and Jared always been best friends?”

Evan and Jared glanced at each other in silence. Evan finally cleared his throat. “I didn’t really have any friends in the past. Jared and I knew each other and we hung out sometimes, but we didn’t really become friends until after Connor.”

“Was Conner Zoe’s brother?” Michael asked.

Evan nodded. “Yeah. It’s a really long story.”

Jeremy moved closer to him. “We got time.”

Evan sighed. “You guys are going to think differently of me, but here goes.” He took a deep breath. “I felt utterly alone, and my mom told me to write letters to myself to build my confidence. I tried doing that and Connor found out. He made fun of me and when he found out I liked Zoe, he freaked out. Then he was found…dead…holding my note. People thought that it was his suicide note and suddenly Connor’s family thought I was his friend. So I recruited Jared and we made it look like Connor and I had been friends for a long time, when in reality, I barely knew Connor. It worked for a while, and the Murphy’s started to treat me like part of their family. But all things come to an end right? The truth came out. Jared and Alana hated me for a while but thankfully they forgave me. Zoe didn’t talk to me for a while but she eventually forgave me as well. And now we’re here.”

Michael glanced at Jeremy and then back at Evan. “Wow, that’s intense. But I can see from your point of view.”

Jared chimed in, “And it turned out that people started to actually care about Connor. Evan helped Connor’s family heal from his death.”

Jeremy placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “I get it. We don’t see you differently, Evan. You were doing what you thought was right.”

Evan shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jared suddenly stood up. “Let’s go do something, the four of us. We can meet up with the group later.”

Jeremy looked at Michael. “My house?”

Michael nodded. “Let’s go!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe suggested that they all go over to her house to hang out after frozen yogurt. Veronica had linked arms with Zoe and as they were walking into Chloe’s house, Christine said, “Oh hey guys, I just got a text from Jeremy. Him, Michael, Evan and Jared are going over to Jeremy’s house. I’m going to go join them. Anyone care to join?”

Nobody answered so Christine just smiled and went off to join the guys. Chloe shrugged and welcomed them into her house.

“Welcome to my house. Make yourself comfortable.”

Veronica smiled as she looked around. “It’s so nice, Chloe.”

Brooke sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. Chloe sat next to her and did the same. Heather smirked at them.

“I’m going to go explore the house. Ronnie, you coming?”

Veronica nodded and joined her. Zoe and Martha followed in suit. “My room is upstairs and to the left!” Chloe called to them.

Heather led the way up the stairs to Chloe’s room. She sat on the beanbag on the floor and crossed her legs.

“It’s a nice room.”

Martha sat next to Heather and pulled one of Chloe’s books off the shelf. Veronica sat on the bed and spread out, staring at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars stared back down at her. Zoe crawled in next to her.

“Ever think life has more to offer than the high school experience?” Zoe asked.

“Oh definitely,” Veronica replied. “I’m waiting for an acceptance into an Ivy League school. Then my life will begin. Away from this hell called high school.”

Zoe turned her head to look at her. “High school isn’t all that bad, is it?”

Veronica shrugged. “Well I don’t know. It brought me Martha and Mickey so I guess it isn’t all bad.”

Zoe nudged her. “And hey, it brought us together right?”

Veronica smiled at her. “You know, even though we’ve only known each other for a day, it seems like much longer. Like our souls have known each other for as long as time.”

“Maybe we’re soulmates.”

Veronica smiled. “I definitely believe in soulmates. Not romantically or anything sappy like that. But two souls just enjoying each other’s company, you know?”

Zoe nodded. “I get that. And I understand.”

“You think Ram was my soulmate, Veronica?” Martha piped from the floor.

Veronica sat up slowly. “No, Martha. Ram was a jerk, and you are…were too good for him. You’ll always be better than him.”

Martha sighed and hung her head. “Yeah…”

Heather leaned against her. “I thought Kurt was mine. Turns out they were gay for each other and there’s nothing we can do about that.”

Veronica stifled a groan. “Kurt and Ram were horrible people. You two are so much better off without them.”

Heather smiled at Veronica. “Thanks, Ronnie.”

Martha gave a small grin. “Yeah, you’re right, Ronnie. You’re always right.”

Veronica laid back down next to Zoe and faced her. “What will we do when this is over?” she asked quietly.

Zoe just smiled. “We’ll keep in touch and visit each other all the time. Veronica, I consider you my best friend now. Strange, huh?”

“Zoe, you are now one of my best friends. No one could replace Martha or Heather, but you can definitely join us.”

Zoe chuckled. “You bet I will.”

Martha leaned up against Heather. “You know, Heather, I don’t know if I ever really asked. Do you consider me…a best friend?”

Heather nudged Martha. “Yeah, you’re pretty cool.”

Martha chuckled softly. “Yay.”

***

Jake started a movie in his movie room upstairs. Rich sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. He patted a seat next to him.

“Care to join me ladies?”

Jenna glanced at the movie Jake picked. “Hmm, pass. What about you, Alana?”

Alana shrugged nervously and then whispered to Jenna, “I’ll just go where you go.”

“We’re just going to go put on some T.V. downstairs. Meet you two afterward.”

Jenna took Alana’s hand and led her downstairs. “The guys were going to watch some horror movie. I’m not in the mood. I bet I can find a Cameron Diaz or Sandra Bullock movie. You down?”

Alana just nodded and sat down on the couch. Jenna sat down next to her. “So, tell me about yourself, Alana. What’s your story?”

Alana cleared her throat before beginning. “Well, I never really had friends in high school. My only ‘friend’ really was Evan, and that was only because we had class together. You see…” she hesitated. “I have anxiety and that stops me from interacting with people. Like, even now, I’m…struggling.”

Jenna grasped Alana’s hand. “Even though I don’t have anxiety, I do have esteem issues, so I can understand some of your struggles. I was the school gossip and I made it my job to know everything about everyone. That was one of the reasons I was so close to Chloe and Brooke. But then, no one knew anything about me…that was one of the reasons I agreed to take a SQUIP. I wanted to be a better version of me. And I’m still working on that. But I’m happier now than I’ve ever been because I have this great group of friends. And I hope that you can become one of my friends.”

Alana’s heart lightened. “I would love to be your friend, Jenna.” She chuckled. “Jared told me to make a friend and I think I have.”

Jenna grinned and squeezed Alana’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s put on a movie. Ooh, _The Devil Wears Prada!”_

Alana chuckled and leaned against Jenna as the movie started.

***

Christine snuggled with Jeremy on the couch as Michael and Jared played a video game. Evan sat on a chair watching the competition and texting Zoe. He turned to Christine.

“It looks like Zoe and Veronica are becoming really good friends.”

“Have you heard from Alana?” Jared called, not looking away from the game. “Got him! Kill him Michael!”

“I haven’t heard from Alana, but I can text her,” Evan said grinning.

He texted her and a couple minutes later he heard back. He read the text and smiled up at Jared. “She’s hanging out with Jenna. And she’s enjoying herself. I think she made a friend.”

Jared gave a thumbs up. “That’s great! Michael, on your left!”

Jeremy rubbed Christine’s shoulder affectionately. She sighed contently and squeezed him tighter. Jeremy kissed her forehead.

“Are you happy, Chrissy?”

She giggled. “So happy, Jeremy.” She looked up at him. “I love you.”

He caressed her cheek and then kissed her passionately. “I love you, too, Christine.”

Michael yelled, “Oh get a room!”

“Like you don’t act the same way with Rich,” Christine retorted back.

Michael shrugged. “We try not to be lovey dovey. Jared, on your right!”

Jeremy quipped back, “Just yesterday you told Rich, ‘I can’t imagine my life without you and if anything happened to you I would kill everyone in the room and then myself.’”

Jared laughed at Michael. “Wow, smooth, man.”

Michael threw a killing blow to the last of the zombies and then turned around to face Jeremy and Christine. “Hey, think we should meet up with the rest of the group tonight? We can all have a giant sleepover!”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “All of us? And where would we stay?”

Michael raised his phone to show Jeremy. “Rich just texted me. They’re at Jake’s new house. We could go there,” he said smirking.

Evan shrugged. “I’m down. Jared?”

Jared gave a thumbs up. “Yeah, totally.”

Christine bounced happily on the couch. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

Jeremy just sighed. “Fine. Just make sure everyone is okay with it.”

Christine nodded. “Already on it. I just texted Chloe. The girls are fine with it.”

“Rich said Jenna and Alana are on board,” Michael added.

Jeremy threw his arms in the air. “Why not? Let’s go!”


	6. Chapter 6

The group met at Jake’s house, lounging in the movie room and just hanging out. Evan crawled over to Zoe and laid a blanket on the two of them. Evan looked into Zoe’s eyes and smiled.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hey,” she replied, smiling.

“How was your day?”

Her eyes sparkled. “I had the best time with Veronica, Martha, and Heather. I think I made some really amazing friends. What about you?”

He chuckled. “I hung out with Jeremy, Christine, Michael, and Jared. Michael and Jared played video games but I just kind of watched. I missed you.”

She gently kissed the tip of his nose. “I missed you too, Evan.”

He smiled and brought her in for a cuddle session.

Veronica, Martha, and Heather were lying on the couch together. Veronica had her arms around both Martha and Heather. Martha had closed her eyes and was just relaxing on Veronica’s lap. Heather nestled her head on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Whatcha thinking about, Ronnie?”

Veronica sighed. “Just that I’m happier now than I have been in a long time. I have amazing friends and I wouldn’t wish for anything more.”

Heather chuckled. Veronica nudged her shoulder. “What about you, Mickey? What are you thinking about?”

Heather blinked and debated telling her. Lately, Heather had been…feeling differently towards Veronica. Maybe it was just because Ronnie saved her from doing something stupid, or maybe it was because Ronnie actually cared about her. Heather took a deep breath.

“I’m a little…jealous.”

Veronica looked down at her. “Jealous? Of what?”

Heather bit her lip. “You’ve been spending so much time with Zoe…I just miss you, that’s all.”

Veronica chuckled softly. “I’ll always be here for you, Mickey. Always.”

Heather sighed contently. “And I…”

Veronica shushed her. “Don’t say it. I feel the same way. Always have.” She paused and then said quickly, “You were always my favorite Heather anyway.”

Heather put a hand over her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing and waking Martha. “I hate you,” she said, laughing.

Veronica giggled and squeezed her shoulder. “Yes, I have become great friends with Zoe, and she considers me her best friend, but no one could replace you or Martha. And who knows…we may become something…more.”

Heather buried her nose in the nape of Veronica’s neck. “Only time will tell,” she breathed softly.

Chloe sat cross-legged on the floor, watching the movie on the screen. Brooke had her head in Chloe’s lap. Chloe was running her finger up and down Brooke’s back, watching the shivers emerge. Brooke smiled and turned to look at Chloe.

“Think anyone noticed?”

Chloe looked down at her. “That we’re dating? Not yet. Eventually someone will. But then again, they may just think we’re being playful.”

Brooke grasped Chloe’s hand and brought it to her lips. “Who says we’re not?”

Chloe winked at Brooke and continued rubbing Brooke’s back.

Michael and Rich were leaning up against the other couch, Michael’s arm around Rich. Jeremy and Christine were cuddling on the couch, his legs dangling above Rich. Christine had her head on Jeremy’s chest and he was playing with her hair.

“I think today went well, you think?” Christine asked, her voice muffled in Jeremy’s chest.

“I think so. We made some new friends and new relationships were built. I think it was successful.”

Rich pushed Jeremy’s legs. “Hey, lovebirds, we’re trying to watch the movie.”

Michael chuckled and kissed Rich’s cheek. His lips had barely left his cheek when Michael whispered, “Let them be. If you’re lucky, that could be us later tonight.”

Rich felt a tingle go down his body and he turned and kissed Michael passionately. “I’m so lucky to have you, you goofball.”

Michael nudged him but pulled him closer nonetheless. Rich leaned up against Michael and closed his eyes contently. Michael looked up at Jeremy and Jeremy smiled down at him.

Jake and Jared stood by the projector, watching the movie from afar. Jared was leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Jake, I never really heard your story,” Jared started.

Jake chuckled softly. “My story is definitely interesting. Notice how my parents are never around? They’re on the run…laundering money. Luckily before they went on the run they invested in this house, so if anything happened to our other house, I could stay here. And of course, something did happen to my other house.”

“What happened?”

Jake motioned towards Rich. “Well, Rich was trying to get rid of his SQUIP and thought the only way was to…Well, he ended up burning down my house after a Halloween party. I got caught in the rubble and injured my legs. I was on crutches for weeks. Luckily, I have amazing friends and they were really there for me. Rich was already a good friend but now I consider him my best friend. After the whole SQUIP fiasco, we all became closer. We went through a traumatic experience but I wouldn’t trade my friends for anything.” He paused and looked at Jared. “What’s your story, huh?”

Jared just sighed. “Not nearly as interesting.” He looked over at Evan. “Evan and I were, what I called ‘family friends’ but we became closer during the Connor Murphy incident. You see, I helped Evan forge those emails that made it seem like Evan and Connor were best friends. And after Evan betrayed me, it took a while for me to finally forgive him and realize I had a part in this situation as well. And now we’re best friends.”

Jake glanced over at Jared. “Looks like we’ve both been through some interesting situations.”

“And came out with great friends.”

Jake nudged Jared. “I think we’ve just bonded, dude.”

Jared laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think you’re right. And I’m glad to call you my friend.”

“Same, Jared.”

Jenna was sitting in a lounge chair with Alana sitting cross-legged at her feet. Jenna was braiding Alana’s hair, switching from talking to Alana and watching the movie. Alana leaned against the chair, happier than she’s ever been.

“Jenna,” Alana started.

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

Jenna paused. “Thanks for asking, Allie. Well, I’m thinking that I’ve made a true friend today. And I’m thinking that I want to hang out with her after she goes back to her other school.”

Alana looked up at her but before she could say anything, Jenna pushed her head down. “Still braiding,” she said teasingly.

Alana giggled. “I’m thinking that…I made a really cool friend today and I can’t wait to hang out with her after I go back. Maybe she and I can…go shopping? Movie? Frozen yogurt?” Alana stopped before she started rambling. “…sleepover?”

Jenna stopped braiding momentarily to lean down and whisper to Alana, “Absolutely. To all of the above, Allie.”

The movie ended and everyone climbed into their sleeping bags or used blankets. As Veronica was setting up her bed next to Heather, Zoe came over.

“Mind if I sleep here next to you, Ronnie?”

Veronica smiled at her. “Of course.”

Evan came up behind Zoe and pecked a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll get on the other side of you, Zoe.”

She smiled at him as he set up his bed. Zoe turned back to Veronica. “So, can I ask you something?”

Veronica nodded and Zoe continued. “Is there…something going on between you and Heather?”

Veronica glanced behind her at Heather, who had just snuggled into her bag. Heather noticed her looking and winked at her. Veronica blushed and turned back to face Zoe.

“Nothing official…but there’s…something, I guess.”

Zoe grinned at her friend. “I’m glad. I think you two will be good for each other.”

Veronica chuckled softly. “We’ll see.” She paused and then said, “Hey, the four of us are gonna hang out a lot after this right? You, me, Mickey and Martha?”

Zoe nodded. “Of course! I need to see you guys. Just us girls.”

“Great! I’m glad.”

Veronica wished her good night and then laid down next to Heather. She turned to face Veronica and smiled.

“Good night, Ronnie.”

“Good night, Mickey.”

Veronica looked up at Martha, who was setting up her bag perpendicular to Veronica. “Hey, Martha?”

She turned to Veronica. “Yes?”

“You’re my best friend, you know that right? I love you.”

Martha just smiled. “You’re mine too, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter, it was a little rushed, but I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It is one of my headcannons that these musicals exist in the same universe so I'm glad I got to dabble with this subject. Thanks for reading!

Every day for the few weeks that the schools were united, the group hung out together. Jared and Jake spent every day after school at Jake’s house, making it a challenge to watch every movie Jake owned. Michael, Jeremy and Rich would join them most days, but soon would sneak off by themselves. Christine stuck by Jeremy’s side, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. And besides, she and Michael were practically best friends. Rich never wanted to leave Michael’s side and Michael relished in the attention. Evan would alternate between hanging out with the guys and spending time with Zoe. However, when she wasn’t with Evan, Zoe was with Veronica, Heather and Martha. The four of them grew very close with every passing day.

Alana spent all of her time at Jenna’s house where they would hang out and do whatever they felt like doing that day. Alana even spent most nights at Jenna’s, never wanting to leave her new best friend. Jenna loved having a friend that cared about _her_ , not just the gossip she provided. They made a pact to text each other every day when Alana would go back to her school. Alana didn’t want to leave the school and Jenna, but she knew that as long as she kept in contact, the two would always remain close. Chloe and Brooke mostly spent time together, occasionally pulling Christine away from Jeremy to have a girls’ night. But usually it was just the two of them, and that’s how they liked it.

On the last night before they had to go back to their school, Veronica, Heather, Martha and Zoe were hanging out at Chloe’s house. Chloe and Brooke had gone shopping for the day but let the four girls hang out at the house.

“I can’t believe we’re going back tomorrow,” Veronica muttered, pulling her knees to her chest. “I’m not sure I’m ready to face reality.”

Zoe squeezed Veronica’s hand. “Hey, whatever happens, you’ll always have me to vent to. That’s what best friends are for.”

Veronica smiled at her, bringing her in for a hug. Heather was sitting with Martha, braiding Martha’s hair.

“And don’t worry, Ronnie,” Heather started, “Martha and I will be there for you.”

Veronica turned to Heather and felt her face flush. Heather simply winked and then went back to braiding Martha’s hair. Zoe saw the look and turned to whisper to Veronica.

“So…? What’s going on?”

Veronica blushed. “I think we have decided to see where this goes. I really like her and I know she likes me. So I guess it’s just the matter of making it official.”

Zoe grinned. “I’m so happy for you two. I know it will work out.”

Martha noticed them talking and said without hesitation, “Veronica we can all feel the sexual tension. Just admit that you and Heather are dating.”

Veronica’s eyes widened and she hid her face in Zoe’s shoulder. Zoe burst out laughing with Heather joining her.

“So, Ronnie?” Heather started. “Are we dating now?”

Veronica slowly lifted her head. “I guess we are.”

Heather simply smirked. “Finally.”

Veronica chuckled nervously and leaned on Zoe, who patted her shoulder comfortingly. Veronica fell back onto the bed and Zoe joined her.

“I believe a sleepover is in order,” Veronica said smiling.

Zoe nodded. “Definitely.” She sat up. “Consensus?”

Both Heather and Martha said simultaneously, “Agreed.”

Zoe chuckled and laid back down next to Veronica. “This marks the beginning of the rest of our lives together as friends. I, for one, am excited.”

Veronica rolled over to face Zoe. “Me too, Zo, me too.”

***

Alana was sitting on the couch at Jenna’s place while Jenna was rifling through her movies.

“How about 50 First Dates? That’s a fun one,” Jenna asked.

Alana was fiddling with her fingers. “Jenna? What are we?”

Jenna stopped and turned to Alana. “We’re best friends, of course.” She turned back around. “Or what about Thirteen Going on Thirty?”

Alana bit her lip. “I mean…besides friends. Could we ever…” Jenna slowly turned to face Alana and Alana panicked. “I mean, never mind. Best friends forever, yeah that’s what we are…”

Jenna walked over to Alana and sat next to her. She took Alana’s hands in hers.

“Alana, I am open to anything. I wasn’t sure how you felt about the possibility of us dating. And then you’ll be moving back to your school. What do you think?”

Alana smiled at Jenna. “I think I am utterly and completely in love with you, Jenna Rolan.”

Jenna blushed bright pink. “You…what?”

Alana nodded. “Yeah, I am in love with you. I have been since the first time we really talked. I think you’re amazing and I want to be with you.”

Jenna just sat there for a second before leaning in and pressing her lips to Alana’s, confirming that she wanted a relationship. Alana squeaked as Jenna kissed her, but slowly started to move with the kiss, savoring Jenna’s presence. Jenna pulled back and smiled.

“I love you too, Alana. I want to be with you.”

Alana grinned and hugged Jenna, holding her tight. Jenna sprawled out on the couch, and Alana rested her head on Jenna’s chest.

“I’m going to miss this,” Alana whispered.

Jenna kissed the top of Alana’s head. “We’ll see each other all the time, Allie. Don’t worry. And besides, we made a pact.”

Alana looked up at her with love in her eyes. “Can’t wait for this new adventure.”

Jenna kissed her forehead and pulled Alana close, never wanting this moment to end.

***

Jared and Jake spent the last day binge watching all the Fast and the Furious movies that Jake owned. They made a pact to watch at least one movie every week together and to hang out as much as they could. Jared going back to his school wouldn’t change anything about their newly formed friendship.

The rest of the SQUIP Squad continued to hang out every day, usually bringing Evan and Jared with them on their adventures. The squad already hung out every day so deciding to include Evan and Jared just seemed right. Evan promised to keep in touch with Jeremy, Michael and Rich and they promised to hang out as often as they could.

The day finally came when the others had to go back to their schools. The transition wasn’t as bad as expected and it left a bitter sweet tone. But the group knew they would continue to hang out even if they couldn’t see each other every day. Lifelong friendships were made and that wouldn’t change just because they went to different schools. Having the schools merge showed that they weren’t so different after all.


End file.
